This invention relates generally to improvements in golf club heads of the metal wood type. More specifically, this invention relates to a metal wood type club head which exhibits improved weight distribution and head stiffness.
Golf club heads of the so-called metal wood type are generally known in the art, wherein the shape of a traditional wood-type club head is reproduced in the form of a hollow metal shell. In a typical construction, the club head comprises a base member which is formed by casting or forging or the like in an upwardly open shell-shaped configuration to define a sole plate and upstanding club side walls, including a front face for striking a golf ball. The base member additionally includes a hosel for suitable connection to the end of a golf club shaft. The top of the base member is closed by a cap plate which is typically welded thereto, to form the hollow metal head structure. In an alternative configuration, the base member of the club head can be formed as a downwardly open shell, and a sole plate is attached thereto as by welding to form the hollow club head.
Significant developmental effort has been directed to improving metal wood-type golf clubs, to improve distance, accuracy, and overall playability in different conditions. Much of this effort has been directed to enhancement of club head weight distribution, structural stiffness, and aerodynamics.
The present invention is directed to further improvements in a golf club head of the metal wood type, with improved club head weighting and structural stiffness features.
A golf club head of metal wood type is provided, wherein the club head comprises a hollow structure adapted for suitable attachment to the end of a golf club shaft. The improved golf club head includes a sole plate defining a downwardly open recess formed by an upwardly arched, generally centrally positioned dome element. The dome element effectively raises the club head center of gravity and enhances the overall stiffness and structural integrity of the club head upon ball impact. In addition, the dome element significantly enhances club playability in tall grass. The dome element may be constructed as an integral portion of the sole plate or alternately, constructed from a different material which may be lighter than or heaver than the sole plate material and adapted for attachment to the sole plate.
In one preferred form, the club head is defined by an upwardly open, generally cup-shaped base member which defines the sole plate and upwardly projecting side walls, including a front face, a rear face, a heel segment, and a toe segment. The dome element incorporated into or otherwise attached to the sole plate defines the downwardly open recess, of a part-spherical and preferably semi-spherical configuration. The diametric size of the dome element is sufficient to extend with an opening size at least one-firth and preferably about one-half of the distance between the heel and toe wall segments, and further to extend with a depth upwardly into the club head interior by a distance at least one-fifth and preferably about one-half the distance between the sole plate and a cap plate.
A plurality of stiffening ribs may be formed to extend integrally between an upper side of the dome element, within the interior of the base member, and an inboard side of the club head front face to provide substantial stiffening reinforcement particularly in the vicinity of a ball striking zone or xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d. The cap plate is further provided and has a size and shape for secure attachment as by welding onto the base member to form a fully enclosed, hollow club head.
In an alternative form of the invention, the base member of the club head can be formed as a downwardly open shell to include the cap plate and the club head side walls, as previously defined. In this version, a sole plate is provided for secure attachment as by welding to the base member to define the enclosed, hollow club head. The dome element, as defined above, is incorporated into or otherwise suitably attached to the sole plate.
The metal wood type club head produces a unique audible sound when impacted with a golf ball. In addition, the club head results in a substantially reduced transmission of vibration and related vibrational energy to the club shaft. It is believed that energy associated with a shock wave arising upon ball impact is transmitted by the dome element as sound, instead of transmission as vibrational energy to the club shaft. The sound emanating from the club head on ball impact is believed to be unique and distinct in terms of loudness and/or frequency.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.